


From Yu Dao with Love

by Ellana17



Series: The Kids are Alright [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: Katara sighed. “It’s just that… all five of us haven’t really seen each other since Zuko’s wedding day,” she admitted. “Not even then,” she added as an afterthought, “because you weren’t there!”“Are you ever going to let that go?” Sokka asked, his voice rising.Or: Team Avatar comes together in Yu Dao and Sokka doesn’t know how to react. He has not talked to Zuko since he ended their relationship eight years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have no idea how to deal with all my Avatar feels these days.  
> I took into account the comics as well. You don’t need to have read those to understand the story though, just know that Zuko found his mom and that he has a half-sister named Kiyi.

Snowflakes brushed Sokka’s face as soon as he took a step out of the house. The man brushed a hand through his long ponytail and shielded his eyes against the heavy snow falling from the sky with the other. The white curtain hiding the horizon would soon turned into a full-blown snowstorm at this rate. Katara and Aang could not have picked a worse day to come and visit him. Finally, Sokka spotted Appa’s approaching figure above the village, as well as Aang and Katara waving at him happily.

“Finally!” Sokka exclaimed as soon as his friends’ feet touched the ground. “Come inside. How are you not drenched?” he asked in disbelief as he took in their dry clothes.

“Waterbending,” Katara answered simply as she followed him inside the house.

His sister lost no time jumping in his arms as soon as they went in, nearly smothering him with her fur coat. Sokka barely managed to take a deep breath before Aang joined in on the hug, making Sokka swallow a mouthful of hair.

“I’m really happy to see you guys,” he squeaked.

“We’ve missed you!” Aang exclaimed, tightening his arms around the two siblings.

When they finally stepped out of the embrace, Sokka pointed at the table in the center of the room. “Come on, take a seat, you guys are just in time for dinner.”

Judging by the way Aang’s eyes lighted up at the mention of food, Sokka wondered if that had not been their plan all along. The man rolled his eyes at the pair.

Katara had at least the decency to wait until after dinner to corner Sokka. Aang had pretexted checking up on Appa to leave the two siblings alone. They had been having such a nice conversation, simply catching up… Why did Katara always have to go and make things complicated?

“Aang and I have to be in Yu Dao for the summit in a few days,” Katara told him.

Sokka’s shoulders dropped. “Oh, I thought you guys intended to stay here for a few weeks at least,” he told her sincerely.

“We did! We really did, but Zuko has his hands full with the coalition government. You know how these guys can be, they don’t seem to be able to agree on anything!”

“At this rate, you might as well pack and go home,” Sokka scoffed.

Katara glared at him. “Sokka!” she scolded. “You know how important this summit is for the cohesion between all four nations! We can’t give up!”

“Katara, relax! I know that,” Sokka told her.

“Do you really?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Katara sighed. “It’s just that… all five of us haven’t really seen each other since Zuko’s wedding day,” she admitted. “Not even then,” she added as an afterthought, “because you weren’t there!”

“Are you ever going to let that go?” Sokka asked, his voice rising. “Might I remind you of my duties to my tribe? I can’t afford to cross half the world every other day for a mere trifle, Katara!”

“A mere trifle?” Katara exclaimed angrily. “Your friend’s wedding is a trifle to you?”

“Don’t play dumb, Katara. I have duties here. I’m needed here.”

“You could have at least attended as a representative of the Southern Water Tribe, then! Chief Sokka!”

“You were there,” Sokka shrugged.

“As a friend!”

“And as a representative of our tribe,” he reminded her. “Why do you care so much anyway? I’m sure Zuko didn’t even notice I wasn’t there.”

Katara gaped at him. “Of course he noticed! You should have seen him, he looked miserable!”

“Come on, that’s Zuko we’re talking about, he always looks miserable,” Sokka countered.

“That’ not true, Sokka, you know that better than anyone! Zuko doesn’t look miserable when he’s firebending with Aang or even when he gets his butt kicked by Toph. He doesn’t look miserable when he’s with us! His family!”

Katara’s words felt like a punch to the gut. “Since when do you care so much about Zuko’s wellbeing anyway?”

“Since I’ve started spending more time with him than with my own brother!” Katara took a deep breath. “I miss you, Sokka,” she told him. “We all do.”

“Katara, we saw each other last month,” he reminded her.

“That was three months ago!” Katara told him.

Sokka frowned. “Really?”

Katara took Sokka’s hand gently. “Please, come with us this time. Please.”

“I’ll think about it,” Sokka sighed.

 

That night, Sokka had a hard time falling asleep. He got out of bed quietly, trying not to wake up Katara and Aang and got out of the house. Surprisingly, the weather had cleared and the moon was casting a white glow over the village. Sokka pulled the hood of his coat tightly around his face as he looked at the night sky and thought back on his conversation – argument – with Katara. His dear sister always managed to put her nose where she should not. Sokka could not go with them for the simple reason that he could never see Zuko again. Their last conversation dated back eight years ago. Sokka had known in that moment that he would never have the strength to face Zuko again.

 

_Eight years ago_

Zuko entered Sokka’s room in the Royal Palace as the man was still packing.

“What are you doing?” Zuko asked curiously as he closed the door behind him.

“I’m leaving,” Sokka said without looking away from his bag.

“What? Where?” Zuko asked.

“The South Pole,” Sokka answered simply. “Home.”

Zuko frowned. “Oh. How long will you stay there?”

“I don’t know. Forever, I guess.”

“What are you saying?” Zuko asked. Sokka could hear the distress in his voice without having to look at him. This was going to be harder than Sokka had thought. “Sokka, look at me,” Zuko said, grabbing Sokka’s arm.

“I thought I was strong enough,” Sokka explained. “Turns out I can’t stand by idly while you get married and start on making heirs. I thought I could handle it if it meant staying here with you but it’s just too much.”

“You knew that going in, Sokka!” Zuko reminded him harshly. “You knew I’ve had to get married eventually. I’m the Fire Lord! I have duties towards my nation! Don’t you think I wish I could relinquish the throne? Leave everything behind, mount Appa and tour the world with Katara and Aang but I can’t! I have a whole nation dependent on the choices I make!”

“Don’t you think I know that? I never asked anything of you and I won’t start today. Your nation needs you. The world needs you. We all need the Fire Nation to remain strong. I won’t jeopardize the peace we worked so hard to achieve but, I’m sorry, I can’t stay and watch you marry someone else.”

“Sokka. Please. I need you.”

“I’m sorry.”

 

Sokka had left the Fire Nation without looking back that night. A decision he would probably regret for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang had actually cheered when Sokka had told them he would be accompanying the couple to the Earth Kingdom after all.

Sokka was surprised to learn that they all would be staying at Mai’s place for the duration of their stay in Yu Dao. During the flight to the Earth Kingdom, Katara brought Sokka up to date on everyone’s situation, even if Sokka would have preferred she did not. His heart jumped in his throat when Katara mentioned Mai’s marrying an important Earth Kingdom ambassador named Gopan. The man had been an ambassador in the Fire Nation for years and had actually met Mai through Zuko while staying at the Royal Palace.

Sokka did not really know which one of them he was the most nervous to meet again: Suki, who had known about his relationship with Zuko; Toph, who saw everything despite being blind; Mai, the mother of Zuko’s child, and her new husband; or the kid herself.

Sokka avoided thinking about having to face Zuko again. The thought alone was too much for him.

Appa landed directly in the garden of Mai’s new home as the sun was setting on the city. Sokka could tell Gopan was a rich man simply by looking around. The house was truly gigantic, with at least three floors that Sokka could see, and made of red and green wood. The pagoda was decorated with red roof tiles in true Fire Nation fashion whereas an Earth Kingdom landscaper had clearly designed the richly decorated garden with pink flower bushes and luxurious trees.

A brown-haired man with a smiling face walked out of the house to greet them.

“Avatar Aang, Katara,” he greeted them warmly. “What a pleasure to see you again. And you must be Chief Sokka,” he added, turning to Sokka. The tribesman nodded. “Please, follow me, you must be exhausted after such a long trip. I’ve had the guest rooms prepared for you.”

They walked through the richly decorated house towards the guest wing where they left their bags before making their way to the living room where they sat down with their host for a well-deserved cup of tea.

“Mai and Izumi are out shopping at the moment,” Gopan informed them as he handed a cup to Katara. “They should be back any moment now.”

Sokka took a sip of tea, wondering once more what he was doing in the Earth Kingdom. He should never have let Katara convince him to come. He had missed his sister dearly and that had been the main reason she had been able to convince him so readily.

They heard a door opening in the house and Sokka tensed immediately.

“It didn’t take as long as expected,” Gopan joked, standing slowly.

However, it was not Mai who crossed the living room threshold but rather Zuko in all is Fire Lord glory.

Sokka wondered if it was too late to mount Appa and fly away.

Sokka had wondered how much Zuko would have changed in the eight years they had spent apart and, as he had suspected, he was nowhere near ready to get the answer to that question. The man had changed less than Sokka would have suspected, though. He still had the same height and build as the last time Sokka had seen him in the Royal Palace. His hair had grown longer, going past his shoulder blades, and had been tied back in a half-up bun. He had foregone his usual Fire Lord robe for a more casual look with a simple red tunic, and brown pants. A knife was hanging from the golden belt around his waist and his dual swords were securely fastened across his back.

Suki and Ty Lee, in full Kyoshi Warrior armor, were flanking him.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” Gopan greeted. “I was afraid you might have been held back on the way here. I should have sent more men with you.”

“It was nothing we couldn’t take care of on our own,” Zuko assured him in a calm voice.

“We were ambushed by a small group of Earth Kingdom Liberation Front fighters,” Suki supplied.

“We totally kicked their asses, though,” Ty Lee cut in, grinning. Gopan gave her a weak smile.

“I can’t believe you guys are finally here!” Suki exclaimed, making her way to the small group and hugging her friends. “I’m so glad to see you,” she whispered in Sokka’s ear. The woman patted his shoulder in support as she took a step back.

Aang wasted no time hugging his dear friend Fire Lord Zuko and Katara followed suit, drawing Zuko into a bear hug.

“How are you doing?” she asked the firebender, obviously concerned. She looked at him and made a disapproving noise. “You need to take better care of yourself, Zuko.”

“You sound like my uncle,” Zuko informed her, smiling despite himself. “And I’ll tell you what I told him, this summit is no walk in the park.”

Katara nodded sagely. “That I can imagine. Sorry it took us so long to get here.”

“But we’re here now!” Aang exclaimed. “And we’ve even brought Sokka as backup!”

With his heart on his throat, Sokka finally caught Zuko’s eyes after eight years. The Fire Lord dropped his gaze to the floor almost immediately.

“Sokka,” the man acknowledged in a low voice.

Sokka simply nodded.

The awkward tension in the room was thankfully cut short by the arrival of Mai and a brown-haired six year-old girl. Mai immediately took Gopan’s hand and smiled at the man. Her dark brown hair was the only detail that had not changed about the woman, Sokka realized with a start. She had forgone her usual dark red dress for a beige gown with large sleeves, and a deep red waistband. The telling difference Sokka noticed however had nothing to do with her new outfit and everything to do with the grin on her face. Sokka only remembered Mai ever sneering or scowling but now, the woman was practically glowing as her husband leaned over and whispered in her ear. Sokka shook his head in disbelief.

As for the kid, Sokka had not been expecting her to throw herself into Katara’s waiting arms. Katara laughed as she made the girl spin around in the air. Then, after her feet touched the ground again, Izumi turned to Aang and placed her palm on top of her fist in a perfect greeting, bowing her head slightly. Aang copied the gesture.

“Avatar Aang,” she greeted. “It is an pleasure to see you again.”

“Princess Izumi,” the man said respectfully.

Then, Izumi broke into a grin and jumped into Aang’s arms. The man immediately lifted her up and sat her on his shoulders. The girl rested her hands on Aang bold head and glanced at Sokka. Her smiled disappeared as she stared at him warily.

“Izumi, this is my brother Sokka,” Katara introduced.

Izumi nodded. “Are you a waterbender, like Auntie Katara?” she asked bluntly.

“No. I'm not a bender actually,” Sokka answered with a shrug.

The girl gave him a sweet smile. “I’m not a bender either,” she told him matter-of-factly.

Sokka noticed the surprised looks on Katara, Aang and Zuko’s faces at the admission. “Oh…” Sokka said. “I’ve always said non benders are awesome anyway!” he told her without missing a beat.

The girl laughed in delight. “What’s this?” she asked, pointing at Sokka’s back.

“That’s Boomerang,” Sokka answered, grabbing the weapon. “He’s been my most loyal friend since I was old enough to hold a weapon.”

Izumi’s eyes seemed to brighten in delight.

“What did I say about weapons inside the house?” Mai cut in, looking pointedly at Zuko, Suki, Ty Lee and Sokka.

Zuko mumbled an apology as he discarded his weapons on the nearest surface. As for the two Kyoshi Warriors, they simply refused to disarm. Mai only rolled her eyes at them. Sokka had the feeling that kind of situation came up regularly in the household.

In the meantime, Katara presented Izumi with a traditional blue hair ornament from the Water Tribe. “I have a gift for you.”

“It’s so beautiful!” the girl squealed in delight. “Can you do my hair, pretty please?”

Katara smiled indulgently and nodded. As soon as Aang had put her down, the little girl sat on Katara’s lap and only stopped fidgeting as Katara parted the girl’s hair in half, placed one of the blue ornament so that it covered the girl’s ear and started braiding. She then did the same on the other side of the girl’s head.

“There you go, your Highness,” Katara said once she was done.

Izumi jumped out of Katara’s lap and ran a hand delicately through her hair. “Thank you, Auntie Katara!” the girl exclaimed before running out of the room.

Another surprise was seeing Zuko and Mai’s husband launch into a pleasant conversation.

“What did the King had to say about the Earth Kingdom Liberation Front?” Zuko asked the man quietly.

Gopan shook his head mournfully. “Absolutely nothing, unfortunately,” the man answered. Zuko scowled. “Last I heard he didn’t want to risk a full-blown civil war.”

Sokka glanced at Katara curiously.

“The Earth Kingdom Liberation Front is questioning the authority of the coalition government,” his sister whispered.

“They want the former colonies back to the Earth Kingdom,” Zuko exclaimed angrily. “They’ll stop at nothing to get what they want.”

“Boys,” Mai cut in. “Can we all agree to spend a nice evening? We’re welcoming the Avatar tonight, this can wait until morning.”

Zuko nodded curtly while Gopan smiled. “Of course, my love.”

Zuko joined Katara and Aang on the couch and enquired after their journey.

“I’ll tell the maids to start serving dinner,” Gopan informed them, kissing his wife on the cheek before leaving the room.

Sokka realized, too late, that he had been left alone with Mai. “Sokka,” Mai started, making the man jump slightly in surprise. “I’m going to be honest with you,” the woman went on in a cold voice. “I don’t know what’s your goal coming here after eight years but I want you to know that if you hurt Zuko again, I’ll kill you myself. Am I making myself clear?”

Sokka’s eyes widened in surprise and he gulped audibly. “Crystal clear,” the man managed to say.

Mai nodded. “Good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to write a cute fluffy piece about young Izumi and the Gaang and instead I end up writing about gay rights in the Avatar World. What the heck is wrong with me?
> 
> Siku is a young waterbender from the Water Tribes seen in the comics North and South and Kori Morishita is a citizen of Yu Dao in the comics the Promise.

Sokka had to wait the next evening to see Kiyi, Zuko’s younger sister, during a ball organized for the arrival of the Avatar in Yu Dao. Sokka had always been fond of the young firebender and the two of them had not seen each other since Sokka had left the Fire Nation.

After greeting what seemed like the whole of the Earth Kingdom’s bigwigs, as well as Kori Morishita who seemed like the only sane person in the room, Sokka finally crossed the ballroom to greet Kiyi.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” the young woman squealed in delight, jumping in his arms.

Sokka let out a peal of laughter, feeling genuinely happy for the fist time in a long while. He gently stepped away from Kiyi embrace but let his hands rest on her shoulders as he studied her closely. She had changed so much since the last time he had seen her.

“You’re nearly as tall as I am!” he pointed out. “When did that happen?”

“That’s what happens when you don’t see someone in eight years, dummy,” she answered before drawing him into another quick hug.

“Congratulations, by the way,” Sokka told her, pointing at the betrothal necklace around her neck. The jewel was truly beautiful, with a carved red pendant attached to a deep blue choker. “When’s the wedding?” he asked.

Kiyi shrugged. “Probably never,” she answered matter-of-factly.

“What do you mean?” Sokka frowned.

“Siku is from the Water Tribes,” Kiyi explained. “And I’m from the Fire Nation. Neither one of them supports same sex relationships, you know.”

“So you’re with Siku?” Sokka realized, surprised. “I knew she was seeing someone from the Fire Nation but I had no idea it was you!”

“Yeah, you guys like to keep these matters really close to the chest, you know. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, though. You don’t like people butting in on your private life– I get that. But sometimes I wish we could be more open about our relationship. I guess I should be glad our relationship is not illegal in the Fire Nation anymore. We don’t really need to get married to prove we love each other after all.”

“I’m sorry you won’t get to have a real ceremony,” Sokka told her sincerely. Kiyi only shrugged. “Can’t Zuko do something about it?” Sokka asked hesitantly. “He’s the Fire Lord after all.”

Kiyi shook her head mournfully. “Zuko did everything he could. He managed to convince his advisors that decriminalizing was a necessity but I fear it’ll be as far as they’re willing to go. They think they’ve done enough and they don’t want to risk splitting the nation over something so trivial.”

“Trivial?” Sokka asked, feeling his anger rising. “How can someone be that stupid?” he exclaimed. “We defeated Ozai in the name of freedom and that freedom applies to whom you chose to marry as well!”

Kiyi smiled at him indulgently. Sokka realized in that moment that the girl might still be young, yet she already showed as much calm and wisdom as Iroh. “I don’t want Zuko to feel pressured,” she explained calmly. “I’m not going to abuse the fact that my older brother is the Fire Lord, it wouldn’t be fair.”

“Don’t you think you should use that to your advantage to talk on behalf of people who won’t get heard otherwise?”

“Sokka,” she gently said. “I can’t run to Zuko every time I scratch my knee. Besides, I don’t want him to be in any more trouble than he already is. He has so much on his plate already with the summit and trying to build a whole new nation… He’s already stressed out enough as it is. Please, don’t make a big deal out of this.”

Sokka deflated at one. “Of course, I’m sorry. I’m happy you found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Don’t ever let that go, kiddo, you hear me?”

Kiyi nodded solemnly. “I won’t,” she promised.

Kiyi did not seem ready to let Sokka out of her sight after spending so many years apart and dragged him across the room as she joined her brother, Mai and Gopan.

Sokka followed Mai’s gaze to where Izumi and Aang were dancing wildly on the other side of the ballroom. “I feel like Ty Lee has been telling her stories about the circus again,” Mai mumbled. “Zuko, would you please dance with Izumi? It wouldn’t be a good idea for them to offend the dignitaries from all the nations on the first night,” she underlined.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Zuko said amiably before walking away.

Next to him, Kiyi and Mai started talking but Sokka did not pay them any mind as his gaze followed the Fire Lord as he crossed the room swiftly and asked his daughter to dance. The tribesman smiled despite himself at seeing Zuko lift Izumi so that her feet rested on his own as they started dancing.

“Do you find it odd?” Gopan asked Sokka suddenly.

The tribesman glanced at Mai’s husband in surprise. “I’m sorry?”

“I know it can seem odd that Fire Lord Zuko and I remained such good friends even after Mai and I chose to marry,” Gopan explained.

Sokka nodded hesitantly. “It is unusual,” he finally acknowledged.

“You have to understand that Zuko and I worked together for years to achieve unity and peace within the former colonies. My own family is both from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, you see, so Zuko and I share the same vision of a new nation where people could live in harmony no matter where they’re from.”

Sokka nodded. “I’m glad he has someone like you on his side,” he told the man sincerely. “I know from first hand experience that politics is a burden, one Zuko never chose.”

“You were his most trusted advisor, I believe?” Gopan asked. Sokka nodded. “Why did you leave the Fire Nation?”

Sokka sighed. “I had duties towards my tribe, I needed to go home eventually.”

Gopan nodded understandingly. “That I can understand.”

 

Sokka knew he could not keep avoiding Zuko forever, especially now that they shared a floor in Mai’s house. Their respective behavior might in time bring the attention of Katara and Aang on the matter and the last thing Sokka wanted was his sister sticking up her nose in his – painful – business. When Sokka marched into Zuko’s room angrily later that night, he did not bother with formalities.

“Is your sister’s happiness trivial matters to you?” he asked at once. Zuko turned around and stared at him with wide eyes.

“I beg your pardon?” he growled.

“Is the happiness of your citizens trivial matters to you? What is wrong with you, people?” Sokka exclaimed. “Don’t you think it’s high time you get rid of all your backwards laws and take a step forward for a change?”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. “I have the feeling we’re not talking about Kiyi anymore, are we?” he sighed.

“How can you let your own sister suffer when you know you could do something about it?” Sokka yelled at him.

“You know nothing about my relationship with my sister, Sokka!” Zuko exclaimed, losing his patience. “You don’t get to come back after eight years and judge me! You have no idea what I’ve been through– the sacrifices I’ve made for my nation.”

“I’ve got a pretty good idea of that actually,” Sokka countered.

Zuko glared at him. “You’re the one who left me, Sokka! You left! I was heartbroken! I was a mess! I’m lucky Mai was here to pick up the pieces or the Fire Nation would have fallen apart years ago. So don’t you dare judge me now.”

Sokka took a step back. After all these years, the man realized that he had never truly made his peace with his decision of leaving Zuko and the Fire Nation after all. He had thought that eight years would have been enough to heal that wound. He realized that it still hurt just as much as it had then.


	4. Chapter 4

Sokka and Katara met Toph outside Mai’s house in the afternoon. Sokka should not have been so surprised that Toph’s first reflex upon seeing him again had been to punch him in the shoulder. Sokka laughed and hugged his smaller friend tightly.

“You finally decided to come out of your igloo and visit us?” Toph asked, fighting off a smile.

“Hey, you could come visit me when Aang and Katara do!” Sokka pointed out.

“You know I can’t walk barefoot in the snow, Snoozles,” the metalbender explained.

“Toph!” Katara exclaimed. She drew her friend into a hug. “You missed the party last night.”

“That was last night? Oh no, what a disappointment,” Toph said blankly. Sokka noticed she did not sound disappointed at all. She turned her head slightly and pointed a finger to the front door. “There he is,” she stated a few seconds before Zuko crossed the threshold.

As long as Sokka did not spend time with the firebender, the pain remained manageable. Sokka knew however that the resentment and frustration that had been building up for eight years might come to the surface again at the first chance and never subside.

“And there comes the kid,” Toph said as Izumi ran out of the house, laughing as Aang chased her.

“Toph,” Zuko greeted pleasantly before turning to Katara and Aang. “The Earth King wants to see us later today,” Zuko informed them.

Katara nodded.

Izumi looked at her father in surprise. “But you promised we would go see the cranefishes today,” she reminded him in a small voice.

“We’ll go another day,” Zuko said.                                                       

“But–”

“Izumi.”

Sokka had the feeling Zuko was about to lose his cool – which would have been bad, especially for the kid.

“Why don’t I take her there?” he cut in.

Zuko frowned. “Pardon?”

Sokka shrugged. “You’re clearly busy, I’m not,” Sokka explained simply. “We’ll take Appa. It’s no big deal.”

Izumi looked at him with wide eyes. “Really?” she exclaimed, delighted.

“If you’re sure,” Zuko told Sokka.

Sokka did not look away as he nodded. “Yeah, no problem.”

Izumi squealed in delight. “Can we go now?” she asked, pulling on Sokka’s shirt to get his attention.

“Lead the way,” the man told her.

As the two non-benders walked away, Sokka heard Toph tell Zuko: “You, Mister Fire Lord, are in deep trouble.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Zuko sighed.

They landed on a cliff overlooking the sea. Sokka had to admit that the scenery was breathtaking. Sokka waited a moment before dismounting Appa, taking in the mountaintops covered in snow in the distance, the sea crashing against the shore below and the trees and grass surrounding them.

Izumi wasted no time getting off Appa’s back and landed clumsily on the ground. She immediately lied down on her stomach in the wet grass and started crawling as close to the cranefishes as she dared.

“Don’t,” Sokka called after her. “You’ll get mud on your– Never mind.”

The tribesman undid the strap holding his sword as well as the one holding a small knife on the other side of his waist, and dropped both weapons on Appa’s saddle. He checked that his boomerang was still secured on his back before joining the girl. For a short moment, Sokka was reminded of the afternoons spent watching otter penguins with Katara and the other kids of their tribe.

Sokka glanced at the girl next to him as she watched the small cranefishes follow after their parents, all the while telling him more about the birds.

“You know a lot about cranefishes, don’t you?” he asked.

Izumi nodded. “My dad and I come here often,” she told him simply.

Sokka was starting to understand Izumi’s relationship with her dad a little better with each passing day. The tribesman had first thought Zuko did not spend enough time with his daughter, too busy that he was with his duties as Fire Lord, travelling around the world, attending meetings and councils of war. The man was attempting to build a whole new nation after all. However, Sokka had come to realize that Izumi did not usually lack attention from her dad and that was why she was so down since the start of the summit. Suddenly, her dad was too busy to spend time with her. The girl was not used to it.

Sokka listened attentively as the girl talked about the birds and their feeding habits. He smiled at the idea of Fire Lord Zuko getting his robes muddy watching these noisy animals with his daughter, far away from any kind of political issues, any kind of danger, completely and utterly at peace. Sokka knew Zuko was able to find peace – from time to time. He had witnessed it himself during the time they were together. Sokka shook his head, trying to make the memories of quiet evenings spent together fade away.

“I’d like to have a birdcage in the palace,” Izumi told him. “But cranefishes don’t come near Caldera City, they need to live by the sea,” she added, defeated.

“There’re all sorts of birds in the Fire Nation, you know,” Sokka said. “Besides, you can come here anytime you want to see the cranefishes.”

Izumi sighed. “Fire Lords are too busy for bird watching.”

Sokka frowned. “Your dad is busy right now because he’s trying to convince the Earth King to sign an important treaty. I’m sure he’ll be back here to watch the birds with you in no time.”

“I guess,” Izumi said in a quiet voice. “What about when I’m Fire Lord, though. I won’t have time for that sort of things anymore.”

“I’m going to tell you something,” Sokka said. “When you’re Fire Lord, you’ll be the one in charge of everything. So if you want to build the biggest birdcage in all the nations or take vacations to the Earth Kingdom, you’ll just do it.” Izumi stared at him, clearly not believing one word he was saying. And why would she? The girl saw everyday how busy her father was after all. Sokka sighed. “What would you like to be?” Sokka asked her suddenly. Izumi frowned in confusion. “If you could be anything you wanted. If you didn’t have to be Fire Lord, what would you want to be?”

“I’d like to be a Kyoshi Warrior!” Izumi exclaimed excitingly and Sokka burst out laughing.

“Why am I not surprised?” he said. “Tell you what, I’m sure Suki will be more than happy to teach you a few tricks when you’re older.”

“Do you really think so?” the girl asked with wide eyes.

Sokka nodded vigorously. “She taught me after all, and I was kind of a hopeless case back then.”

“I’d like to learn how to throw a boomerang too. Will you teach me?”

Sokka grinned. “I’ll come back just to teach you, deal?”

Sokka had thought the suggestion would make the girl happy, instead he saw Izumi’s smile fade away.

“You’re not staying then?” the girl asked in a small voice.

“I need to get back to the Southern Water Tribe, you know,” he told her gently. “I can’t stay here forever.”

“I’d like it very much if you stayed,” Izumi told him with a sweet smile.

“I’ll have to get home eventually, I’m needed back home.”

Izumi sighed in defeat. “People call you Chief Sokka,” she pointed out. “Are you like a king?”

Sokka chuckled. “We don’t have kings in the Southern Water Tribe, the Council of Elders takes all the important decisions there. Chief is more of an informal title, if you will. People call my dad Chief but that doesn’t automatically make me one also.”

“Oh, I see,” Izumi nodded. “People call you that out of respect, because you’re the best warrior and they trust you to protect them and lead them with honor and dignity, not because of your lineage. I get it.”

Sokka blinked. He had not been expecting that kind of words from a six-year old child, but at least there were no doubt now that she was Zuko’s kid.

“I wouldn’t say I’m the best warrior,” Sokka told her humbly.

“You must be pretty good though, because you trained with Suki!” Izumi exclaimed and Sokka burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see some heated argument in the comment section. Hopefully the next few chapters will help clear things up a bit.
> 
> By the way, the Fire Warriors is a group led by Azula in the comics Smoke and Shadow.

Both Sokka and Izumi would have liked to stay outside a little longer, but it was getting late and both of them were supposed to be back at Mai’s place on time for dinner.

When they made it back to the house, Izumi’s dress and hair were covered in mud. Mai shook her head in annoyance. She kissed her daughter’s cheek and sent her to her room to change quickly. When the girl came back with blue beads in her hair, though, Mai frowned at Zuko, whose only response was to look pointedly at Mai’s Earth Kingdom outfit.

After the hustle and bustle of the last few days, Sokka was happy to spend a quiet evening with his friends, even though avoiding Zuko resulted trickier with fewer people in the room. Sokka made a point of sitting between Toph and Katara at dinner and enquired after Toph’s students at the Metalbending School.

Izumi cheered as Aang made some berries spin between his hands. Sokka caught Katara’s eyes. “He’s really great with kids,” Sokka told her quietly.

“He is,” Katara sighed. “But our life is so messy right now– How could we raise a kid, we don’t even have a proper home!”

“Katara, relax,” Sokka told her, taking his sister’s hand. “Look at Zuko, he seems to be managing just fine,” Sokka added, sounding more bitter than he would have liked.

Katara frowned. “Sokka, what’s going on with you two?” his sister asked, concerned. “You two haven’t talked since we got here.”

Sokka looked down at his plate wordlessly.

“Oh, let them be, Sugar Queen,” Toph rebuked without heat.

Sokka had never felt more grateful for his earthbending friend.

Katara turned to Kiyi. “How’s Siku doing anyway?” she asked. “I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Kiyi smiled softly. “She’s training new waterbenders in the South Pole right now. She should come back home soon.”

“How did you two even meet?” Sokka asked curiously.

“Through Katara, actually,” Kiyi answered. “Siku was still training with Katara a few years ago, she wanted to see more of the world than the South Pole and started travelling with Aang and Katara.” Sokka nodded. “They came to the palace to see Zuko and the rest is history, I guess,” Kiyi concluded with a soft smile.

Their quiet dinner was interrupted when Kori Morishita asked Zuko, Gopan and Aang to meet her for an emergency meeting. Before leaving the room, Aang took Sokka aside.

“Look Sokka, I know you didn’t come here to work but we’re at a dead end here, and I think we need to look at things from a new perspective.”

Sokka sighed. “What do you want me to do?”

Aang smiled at his friend. “Could you take a look on the Intel we gathered on the Earth Kingdom Liberation Front and the Fire Warriors?”

“Sure,” Sokka answered with a shrug. “As long as you don’t ask me to sit for hours with a bunch of politicians, I’m good.”

Aang made a face. “Actually–”

“Aang! Come on!” Sokka exclaimed. “I came because Katara asked me to, not to take part in the negotiations. I don’t know anything about these people!”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Aang countered. “You know the issue in and out, you’ve worked on it before. We need a solution otherwise the Earth King will bail out of the deal and we’ll have to start over.”

Sokka pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes a moment. He could not handle Aang’s pleading eyes.

“Fine,” he finally exclaimed. “But don’t expect a miracle.”

Aang slapped Sokka’s shoulder enthusiastically. “Thanks, Sokka.”

With Zuko, Gopan and Aang gone, everybody else went to bed early. Sokka went to the living room and settled on the wood couch where he started reading various reports on the Earth Kingdom Liberation Front and the Fire Warriors. Not that he thought he could solve the issues Aang and Zuko had been working so hard on for years. From what Sokka had gathered, the Earth Kingdom Liberation Front was bent on taking back the lands the Fire Nation had taken from them during the colonization, and the Fire Warriors, whom Sokka had already fought once when they were led by Azula, had been trying to get Zuko to relinquish the throne for years. Aang was definitely putting too much faith in Sokka’s abilities to solve the issue.

The tribesman looked up when he heard the sound of tiny feet on the floor. The door of the living room opened and he saw Izumi poking her head inside the room.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Sokka asked her.

“I was looking for my dad,” Izumi explained in a small voice. “He always tells me a bedtime story when I can’t sleep.” She made her way to the couch and practically sat on Sokka’s lap.

“Your dad hasn’t come home yet,” he told her, wrapping his arms around the girl soothingly. Izumi sighed. “How about I tell you one?” Sokka suddenly said. “Would that help you fall asleep?” Izumi nodded. “Did someone ever tell you about the first time we met Suki?” Sokka asked her. The girl shook her head vigorously and Sokka chuckled. “Alright. Aang, Katara and I were trying to get to the Northern Water Tribe so that Aang could learn waterbending when we stopped on Kyoshi Island…”

Surprisingly, the story had the opposite effect and, instead of putting Izumi to sleep, it only served to get her even more exited. Sokka soon found himself telling her about their adventures at the Boiling Rock to free Hakoda. Sokka could not believe Suki had never told the girl that story before.

“Was Azula very bad?” Izumi asked at the end of the story.

“She was,” Sokka told her simply. “She fought Zuko for the throne for all the wrong reasons.”

“What if I become like her?” the girl asked in a quiet voice. The question took Sokka by surprise.

“Do you want to?” he asked her gently and Izumi immediately shook her head. “Then you won’t,” the man told her matter-of-factly. Izumi gave him a look. “You’re in charge of your own destiny, Izumi,” Sokka told her. “You can be anything you want. And I know you’ll be a great woman when you grow up, and an even greater Fire Lord. Do you know why?” The girl shook her head wordlessly. “Because you’re a nice person and you care about other people. I’m sure you’ll be as wise as Iroh some day.”

“But I don’t like tea!” Izumi exclaimed in horror as Sokka burst out laughing.

When Zuko entered the room a while later, the story telling had turned into a full-blown tickle war. Izumi jumped on her feet as soon as she saw her father and ran to hug him. Zuko lifted her up without effort and kissed the side of her head.

“You should already be in bed,” he told her gently.

“Sokka was telling me a bedtime story,” Izumi said, turning wide, innocent eyes to her father.

The man shook his head in disbelief. “Off to bed with you,” he said, carrying her out of the room.

After all the effort both of them had put into avoiding the other, Sokka was surprised to see Zuko come back into the room a few minutes later.

“You look exhausted,” Sokka pointed out as Zuko sat down on the couch gracelessly. “This summit must take a lot out of you, huh?”

Zuko sighed. “You can’t imagine what it’s been like, listening to all these people who only care about themselves. Half the Earth Kingdom still thinks the colonies should have come back to them after the war, no matter what said colonies had to say about it. Some of the Earth Kingdom leaders are even asking for compensation for the lands we took from them.”

Sokka glanced at Zuko as the man rubbed his face tiredly. “We knew it wasn’t going to be easy,” the tribesman said gently. “You just have to hold on a little while longer. Once the treaty is signed, we’ll all be able to breath again.”

Zuko scoffed. “This treaty has been fifteen years in the making and we’re no closer to solve the division between the nations than we were after the war.”

“Come on, that’s not true,” Sokka countered softly. “We’ve made huge progress. Frankly, I’m surprised you managed to get this far without strangling anyone.” That made Zuko chuckle at least. “Especially General Masaru. Seriously, I know you’re supposed to have advisors but this guy just sucks.”

“You never liked him, even when you were staying at the palace. Didn’t you get kicked out of an important meeting because you yelled at him?” Zuko asked.

Sokka’s heart jumped in his chest at the mention of the years they had both spent in the Royal Palace. “Like you don’t remember exactly what happened,” he scoffed.

Zuko laughed and closed his eyes for a moment. “Someone needed to put him back in his place. I haven’t heard something daring from the lot of them since you left anyway,” Zuko added without looking at Sokka.

“You need younger advisors, Zuko,” Sokka told him seriously. “People who are not afraid of change and are willing to follow you in this new world we’re creating.”

“The Fire Nation has deeply rooted traditions that date back hundreds of years and–”

“See, that’s the problem, right there,” Sokka pointed out. “We won’t make any progress here if half your nation is holding us back.”

“The Earth Kingdom–”

“I’m not talking about the Earth Kingdom. You aren’t the Earth King. You’re the Fire Lord.”

“Sokka…” Zuko sighed, finally facing the man.

Sokka was reminded of a similar conversation that had taken place years ago in the Fire Nation. “Did nobody stop to think that maybe – just maybe – any law passed under Sozin’s reign was just plain wrong? Like inherently evil? The guy wiped out the Air Nomads! You can’t tell me people actually support his political choices?” the man exclaimed.

“People lived and died under the new order,” Zuko told him calmly. “Sozin’s regime is all the nation has known for more than one hundred years, Sokka. People have forgotten their own history because their grandparents’ stories died with them, and now nobody alive can remember what the nation was like before Sozin’s reign.” Zuko sighed tiredly. “I’ve been working with Aang on restoring our history but we can’t go against a century old mindset and expect people to miraculously change their minds. Besides, I’ve had a really hard time convincing people to even care about the issue of same sex relationships because people who were not directly concerned simply didn’t care. They still don’t actually,” he added as an afterthought.

“I didn’t say anything about that,” Sokka pointed out.

That was not where Sokka had seen the conversation going. The two of them seemed to be stuck in some kind of loop, always arguing about the exact same thing over and over again. Sokka doubted they would ever find a solution to that particular issue.

Zuko looked at him blankly. “You were thinking about it,” he stated. “And don’t pretend this is just about Kiyi. I know you still resent me for what I did.”

“Resent…?” Sokka scoffed. “Of course I resent you, Zuko! Might I remind you that you made the first move? You started this whole mess in the first place!”

“And might I remind you that you were not against it!” Zuko countered. “And you were the one who said the Fire Nation needed to be strong! What did you want me to do?”

“You could have told your advisors to fuck off for starters,” Sokka told him angrily. “You could have fought for us. You could have found another way – any other way that did not involve marrying Mai!” Sokka jumped on his feet. “I’m not having this conversation with you again,” he said, turning away.

“You’re running away again, I see,” Zuko told him in a steady voice.

“And you’re not stopping me,” Sokka pointed out before marching out of the room angrily.

Sokka’s mind was whirling as he made his way back to his room. Every time he talked to Zuko, Sokka was sent back eight years in the past. Unsurprisingly, Sokka had not changed his mind about what had happened between them at all. His mind had been a mess of confusion, anger and resentment since he had set foot in Yu Dao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter today, I know. I’ll post the next one soon.

Sokka had been cursing Aang and all the other Avatars before him for hours as he sat silently around a table in Yu Dao Town Hall, surrounded by the main stakeholders of the summit between the Nations. Sokka already knew some of them: Kori Morishita, the most fervent defender of the unity between the Nations, who wanted to set Yu Dao as an example of unity; the mayors of Makapu Village and other surrounding villages; Mai’s husband Gopan, Zuko’s most important ally during these numerous meetings; and Earth King Kuei, the biggest push over that ever lived. The others were for the most part members of the Earth Kingdom Trade Federation, whose only purpose in life was making more money; as well as noble men and women from the Earth Kingdom who opposed Zuko’s politics and wished to get the former colonies back. As for Katara and Aang, they acted as referees and tried to keep the situation from escalating.

Sokka let out a deep sigh. It was no wonder the treaty aiming at creating the United Republic had taken nearly fifteen years to be drawn up. Nobody around that table seemed ready to compromise. Earth King Kuei seemed about to go into cardiac arrest any minute now; the man was covered in sweat as he tried to make his fellow Earth Kingdom citizens see reason and defend Zuko’s vision.

The Earth Kingdom citizens viewed Zuko as a conqueror bent on taking their lands away from them and did not hesitate to remind him of the way Sozin, Azulon and Ozai had made them suffer for one hundred years. Sokka’s blood was boiling. Zuko had always been caught between two fires. The Earth Kingdom saw him as a tyrant and the Fire Nation as a traitor. How could they still not understand everything he had done for them over the years!

Sokka sighed in relief when Aang decided a break was in order. As the others elected to get some fresh air outside, Katara took Sokka aside.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Katara started hesitantly. “You know we’ve agreed on governing the United Republic through a Council comprised of members from each Nation and–” Katara took a deep breath. “I think you’d be great at it, Sokka.”

Sokka stared at her in disbelief. “You want me to be part of the United Republic Council?” he asked slowly. Katara nodded. “I– Katara, I can’t.”

“Why?” his sister exclaimed.

“Because I don’t want to leave the South Pole! Because I don’t want to spend the rest of my life stuck in politics. How about that?”

Katara frowned. “Is this the real reason?”

“What do you mean by that?”

Katara ran a hand through her hair nervously. “It’s just that I’ve noticed you’ve been avoiding Zuko since we got here. I can’t help but think that maybe your doubts about joining the Council have more to do with him than with politics.”

Sokka pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, my relationship with Zuko is not what it once was, you have to accept that.”

“I just want to understand what happened between you two,” Katara told him gently. “You spent five years in Caldera City, living at the palace with him. You were his closest advisor. What happened?”

“He got married,” Sokka simply said.

“So what?” Katara asked, confused.

“He got married,” Sokka said again, looking at her pointedly. “How could he be in a relationship with me when he was marrying someone else?”

Katara gasped as she caught sight of Sokka’s defeated look. “Oh, Sokka,” she exclaimed, engulfing him into a hug. “I had no idea! I’m so sorry!”

“Not a lot of people knew about it,” Sokka told her. “I knew from the start that we wouldn’t get married or anything,” he explained. “But when it came down to it, it hurt so much… For a while, I couldn’t think about it without being angry with him… with the Fire Nation… with myself… Sometimes I wish he had never become Fire Lord.”

“Sokka,” his sister sighed.

Sokka shook his head. “I know it’s selfish of me but at least we’d still be together.”

Sokka avoided Zuko’s gaze as much as he could during the second part of the meeting. Next to him, the tribesman could feel his sister lose her patience as the meeting drew to a close. When they all exited the room at the end of the day without having made any progress, Sokka wondered why they had thought uniting the Nations would ever be possible in the first place.

“You could have backed me up in there, you know,” Katara told Aang reproachfully as they walked down the corridors of Yu Dao Town Hall. “It would be nice to see you take matters into your own hands for a change!”

“Katara, you know I can’t get involved in the Nations’ internal affairs!” Aang reminded her, his voice rising slightly.

“I know that but you have to talk to Earth King Kuei! How can we hope United Republic to be everything we dreamt of if the Earth Kingdom doesn’t support us?”

“It’s not that simple!” Aang exclaimed. “You know the Avatar can’t get stuck in politics! I can’t pick a side. All I can do is make sure everything runs smoothly during the negotiations.” Katara groaned in annoyance. “Katara, we knew it would take time.”

“It’s been fifteen years, Aang,” Katara reminded him tiredly. “And we’re no closer to unit the Nations than we were after defeating Ozai.”

“Those things take time, Katara. We can’t force people to change their mind.”

“In some cases we should!” Katara exclaimed before storming out.

Aang turned to Sokka, wide-eyed. “Man, what’s going on with her?”

Sokka shrugged. He had always known his sister was short-tempered but that was odd even for her.


	7. Chapter 7

“You people are giving me a headache,” Toph stated. She stretched and lied down on the grass in Mai’s garden, her head resting on her arms. “You’re all so tense!”

“Well, excuse me,” Sokka said. “I didn’t ask to come here, you know.”

Suki lowered the hand she had been using to protect her eyes from the sun and glanced at her two friends. Without her usual make-up, Sokka could actually see how annoyed she looked at the moment.

“Guys, please,” she told them. “I know we’re all under a lot of pressure right now but it won’t do us any good to fight each other.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Sokka told her. “You get to spend all day with Izumi, that girl is like a ray of sunshine,” he exclaimed, pointing at the little girl.

Next to the pond at the center of the garden, the Fire Princess was playing with Appa and feeding him apples. Suki smirked at her friend before angling her face towards the sun. She sighed contently. “Sometimes it feels more like baby-sitting than standing guard but I actually like the kid,” Suki acknowledged.

“Yeah,” Sokka nodded. “I know what you mean.” He looked at Izumi. “You’re spoiling him!” he told the girl.

Izumi turned to him and grinned. “He deserves it!” she answered, petting the bison. “Of course you deserve it,” she cooed. “Who’s a good boy? You are. Of course you are.”

“Hard to imagine she’s Zuko’s kid,” Toph pointed out.

“Don’t forget she’s Mai’s too,” Suki reminded her. Sokka raised his eyebrow. “Oh, hush,” Suki said, slapping Sokka’s arm. “Mai’s nice!”

“Right, I keep forgetting you two are buddies now,” Sokka said.

“We are,” Suki nodded. “Mai's actually really nice, once you get to know her… You should give her a chance,” she advised him.

“Maybe I will. Once she stops threatening to murder me, that is.”

“She did?” Suki exclaimed in surprise. She lifted a hand to her mouth to hide a chuckle. Toph did not even try to refrain from laughing out loud.

Sokka glared at them. “She's very... protective of Zuko,” he explained. The Kyoshi Warrior snickered. “Suki!”

“Sorry, sorry,” she said, trying to stop laughing.

“Speaking of Zuko,” Sokka started. “What’s his deal with the Fire Warriors, anyway?” Sokka asked her.

The Fire Warriors had given them grief in the past but nothing they could not handle. The fact that Zuko had been actively chasing them seemed odd to Sokka.

Suki’s smiled disappeared at once.

“Suki? Tell me what’s going on here.”

“The Fire Warriors kidnapped Izumi a couple years ago,” Toph answered, as Suki remained silent. “Worst part was, it happened right under our noses. We were all staying at the palace at the time and we were helpless to stop them.”

“What did they want?” Sokka asked.

“Pressure Zuko into giving up the throne,” Suki answered. “Some people still think he’s too soft to be Fire Lord. They’re always lurking, waiting for him to show any sign of weakness.”

“If I were him, I would have left the Fire Nation a long time ago,” Toph cut in.

“Come on, Toph,” Suki exclaimed. “You know he can’t do that! I mean, I know he’s been thinking about it at one point,” she added, glancing at Sokka. “But he’s too honorable to leave the Fire Nation now and watch the world burn.”

Toph simply shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell me Izumi had been taken?” Sokka asked Suki.

The girl bit her lip nervously. “I knew you would come if we asked you to. I just didn’t think it was a good idea for you to be in the Fire Nation at the time. We had everything under control.”

“Is that the reason Mai and Zuko called it quit?”

Suki shook her head. “Mai fell in love,” she told him simply.

Sokka snorted. “Well, that’s hard to image.”

“I’m kind of hungry,” Toph stated, jumping on her feet. “I’m going to go raid the pantry.”

Sokka smiled, amused, as he watched his friend walk away. He felt Suki take his hand gently.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” she told him sincerely, squeezing his hand. “I hate seeing you like think, Sokka.” The tribesman dropped his gaze to the ground. “I love Zuko like a brother but I can see how much he hurt you. You’re my best friend, Sokka, and I’ve been worried sick about you. I know you don’t want to talk about it and I have to respect that. But as much as I worry about Zuko, I know he has Aang, Katara and Mai supporting him. You, on the other hand, have been isolating yourself in the South Pole for years. We haven’t seen each other in eight years, Sokka.”

“Suki, you know why I left– the real reason, I mean. So you more than anyone should understand why I couldn’t face Zuko. I wrote you plenty of times to let you know how I was doing. If you were so worried about me you could have come to the South Pole to visit me.”

Suki sighed in defeat. “You know I can’t do that. I’ve been at Zuko’s side non-stop since you left, protecting him. Don’t you get that we’re stronger together.”

“I know that, I– I don’t know what you want me to say, Suki.”

“Tell me you’re going to think about Katara’s proposal to join the Council. Tell me you’ll stop isolating yourself.”

Sokka glanced at his friend. His heart clenched at seeing her so worried about his well-being.

“I’ll think about it,” he told her simply.

“That’s all I’m asking.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t see why we should trust Fire Lord Zuko,” a member of the Earth Kingdom Trade Federation cut in, stopping Aang mid-sentence. Aang frowned at the man.

“He’s been overlooking every part of the treaty,” another man said, nodding in agreement.

Sokka groaned in frustration and rolled his shoulders tiredly. They had been sitting around that table in Yu Dao’s Town Hall for hours, trying to work out the last details of the treaty before its signature but to no avail. The man antagonizing Zuko from the start of the meeting was a bold, well-padded Earth Kingdom citizen who seemed to have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth and had no other goal than making more money than he already had.

Zuko had been oddly quiet since the start of the meeting and had not tried once to defend himself from their unjust accusations. The man seemed tired. He was paler than usual and anyone could see the bags under his eyes. More than that, Zuko’s worn out look and unwillingness to speak up worried Sokka the most. He knew the man had a temper and seeing him run a hand over his face and sigh tiredly made Sokka extremely angry. The tribesman was not angry with Zuko, but rather with the people who refused to see how much the Fire Lord had fought for their freedom.

“I can assure you Fire Lord Zuko has everyone’s best interests at heart,” Aang said calmly.

“What my colleagues have been trying to say,” started a third man, “is that Fire Lord Zuko has written parts of the treaty and thay maybe he-”

“Of course he wrote parts of the treaty!” Sokka exclaimed suddenly, jumping on his feet. He glared at the members of the Trade Federation and did not pay any attention to Aang’s shocked expression and Zuko’s amber eyes looking right at him. “Zuko has been fighting every step of the way!” he went on. “Where were you when we were fighting for your homes and your freedom? Where were you when Zuko and Katara stopped Azula from ascending the throne?”

Kori Morishita nodded approvingly while every other Earth Kingdom citizens gaped at the tribesman. Gopan seemed particularly shocked by the sudden outburst.

“Can’t you see he’s trying to help?” Sokka added for good measure.

Sokka heard a chair hitting the floor and turned just in time to see Katara’s furious expression as she jumped on her feet and banged her fist on the table angrily. “You people are a disgrace,” she exclaimed, glaring around the table. “You only think about yourselves! You don’t care about peace or balance, all you care about is your wallet and how much money the treaty could bring you! You should be ashamed of yourselves!” she told them angrily before storming out of the room.

Aang and Sokka glanced at each other in surprise.

“I think we should take a break for now,” Aang finally croaked.

Sokka did not stick around as Aang and Zuko tried to salvage the situation by talking to King Kuei now that the meeting was over. The tribesman left the Town Hall in search of his sister. Sokka would probably never tell her this but he was worried about her. However, Sokka did not see his sister again until after dinner when Katara came back to Mai’s place just as angry as before. She paced the room nervously and nobody, even Aang, seemed able to reach out to her.

“Look,” Suki told the room at large. “This treaty thing is clearly starting to get to you and-”

“Treaty thing? Treaty _thing_?” Aang exclaimed. “I’m just trying to save the world here, no biggie!” he added, throwing up his hands in the air.

“Come on, you know that’s not what I meant,” Suki told him simply. “We’ve defeated Ozai against all odds, we’re not going to give up now. We’re too close. We just have to hold on a little while longer.”

“I just want our kid to have a stable home,” Katara said, sounding defeated. “Is that too much to ask?”

Aang’s gaze turned unbelievably soft as he looked at the woman. “Of course not,” he told her quietly, taking her hand.

Sokka frowned. “Your kid…”

Aang glanced at him. “Yeah, why do you sound so surprised? Katara and I talk about having kids all the time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sokka said, waving a hand dismissively. “But you usually say ‘kids’, plural, and you just said ‘kid’ as in only one,” he pointed out.

Katara froze.

“Katara,” Suki gasped. “Are you…”

“I’m pregnant,” Katara nodded.

The woman laughed out loud when Aang lifted her off the ground, making her spin in the air before drawing her into a tight hug. Suki and Sokka glanced at each other and smile before joining the embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m so sorry about the long delay. I moved into a new flat and it took way too much time and energy. Anyway, Merry Christmas!

They were done with the negotiations for the moment. At long last! Sokka could not wait to leave Yu Dao behind and go back home. That was not entirely true, just something Sokka told himself again and again, like a mantra, in the hope of making it come true.

Katara’s suggestion to join the Council had been at the forefront of his mind for days. Sokka had missed his friends and his sister dearly. He had missed Zuko as well and that – more than anything else – could be dangerous for Sokka. Sokka had been thinking back on their relationship, the happy moments and the mistakes that had led them where they currently were. However, thinking about Zuko did not make him feel like a hundred blades were piercing his heart anymore. It still hurt but the pain had become manageable. He was still avoiding Zuko, though.

Unfortunately, Izumi was making it very hard to avoid the Fire Lord. The girl was probably happier than any of them about the end of the negotiations as it finally allowed her to spend more time with her dad. Sokka would have been happy for her if it had not been for the fact that the girl kept inviting him along.

Izumi had insisted the three of them go and watch the cranefishes together and Sokka had had no choice but to agree. No doubt Izumi would make a fine Fire Lord one day and obtain anything she asked for if she kept using that pleading look no one could say no to. The Fire Nation would be in good hands.

“I wanted to thank you,” Zuko said suddenly. Sokka looked away from Izumi as she tried to feed the cranefishes and turned his attention to Zuko.

“For what?” Sokka asked, surprised.

“For what you’ve been doing for Izumi. She’s usually less forthcoming about not being a bender.”

“Because she thinks the Fire Nation Princess ought to be a firebender?” Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded. “I don’t want her to feel… inadequate,” he admitted. “Mai’s not a bender, neither are Suki or Ty Lee but Izumi gets to spend a lot of time with Aang and Katara and Toph.”

“Did you actually told her you don’t mind?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“Of course, I told her!” Zuko exclaimed. “But it’s just words. I’m glad Izumi has such a big family who clearly cares about her and I think having another non-bender around has do her some good.”

Sokka nodded. “You won’t be teaching her firebending but you could teach her how to use those dual swords of your – when she’s older of course.”

“That’s… actually a pretty good idea,” Zuko admitted.

“Don’t look so surprised!” Sokka exclaimed. “I’m glad you have everything sorted out with Mai and Gopan,” he added.

“We don’t,” Zuko told him. “We’re making it up as we go, really. When Mai and I decided to go our separate ways, I did everything I could so that Mai would still be welcome at the palace. I didn’t want Izumi to grow up without her mother. We agreed to share custody.”

“I bet the council loved that,” Sokka joked.

“It took some convincing,” Zuko admitted. “I knew the council would never let Izumi live in the Earth Kingdom with Mai out of the goodness of their heart. So I used strategy to convince them. The world is changing fast after all and what better way for the Fire Nation to embrace this change than the next Fire Lord travelling the world and keeping good relationships with the other nations.”

Sokka let out an impressed whistle. “No way, you really told them that?”

“Yeah,” Zuko nodded. “And the craziest thing is that they fully supported it.”

“I’m impressed,” Sokka admitted.

“I wouldn't have let them take her away from Mai anyway,” Zuko told him.

Sokka nodded. “So how does it work exactly?” he asked. “Does Izumi spend half the year with you and the other half with Mai?”

“Basically, yeah,” Zuko answered. “And when Izumi is staying at the palace with me, I always try to arrange some meetings with Gopan so that they get to spend a couple weeks at the palace with us and–”

“Let me guess,” Sokka cut in, grinning. “When Izumi is staying with Mai, you suddenly have urgent business in the Earth kingdom, right?”

Zuko rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish, and nodded.

“Look, Zuko,” Sokka said after a while. “I think there are things we need to talk about.” He saw Zuko tense suddenly. “Especially if I take Katara up on her suggestion of joining the Council. We will have to work together so we need to let go of all the resentment between us.”

“That won’t be easy.”

“We have to. We need to do what’s best for everyone and it means move past this whole mess and move on.”

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Zuko told him sincerely. “Move on, I mean.”

Sokka sighed. The truth was, the man was not sure he wanted to move on either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the last chapter, finally! I’m so sorry about the delay and I hope this chapter will make up for it. Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos and I hope to see you again soon on another Avatar story.

Sokka did not want to move on. He had finally accepted Katara’s offer and would be taking an active part in the summit follow-up and whatever would happen next as Team Avatar kept working on making the world a better place and restoring balance. Now more than ever, Sokka wished to create a better world for his family, for his future nephew or niece, for Kiyi and Siku, and for Izumi. Sokka had grown fond of Zuko’s daughter during the time they had spent together in Yu Dao and the man wished above all she would have a long and prosperous reign as Fire Lord.

Sokka was both thrilled and nervous at the idea of working with Zuko again on a more regular basis. If the negotiations had proved anything, it was that the two of them worked better together. They always had been a good team and it was nice to note that they had somewhat been able to move past their resentment for each other.

Now that she knew about them, Sokka suspected Katara of wanting to get them back together. Sokka did not doubt his sister’s good intensions but the way she had asked him to join them all for an impromptu trip to Ember Island had made him suspicious.

Izumi had been thrilled at the news that Sokka would go with them after all.

That was why Sokka found himself on the beach near Zuko’s family home, surrounded by people he had not seen in years. That made him realize how much he had missed them all and how empty his heart had been as he shouldered the responsibility of being Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

The house on Ember Island was Kiyi’s now and Sokka’s heart clenched at seeing everything he had missed by being away for so long.

“Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal, you willingly gave me your heart! I cannot help but give you mine in return!” Noren recited, looking lovingly into Ursa’s eyes.

“Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally recognize my devotion!” Ursa answered.

Kiyi and Zuko could not help but groan in annoyance as their parents kissed tenderly. Izumi clapped in delight.

“Can we go to the theatre while we’re here, daddy? Please?” Izumi asked Zuko, looking at him pleadingly.

Zuko sighed. “Of course we’ll go,” he said.

Izumi cheered and ran straight into her grandmother’s arms. “Can you do the last bit again?” she asked. “That’s the best part.”

“Please don’t,” Kiyi groaned as the others laughed.

“I see Izumi has inherited your mother’s love for theatre,” Sokka told Zuko quietly.

Zuko nodded. “There’s no way around ‘Love amongst the Dragons’ here,” he explained.

“For obvious reasons,” Sokka pointed out.

During their time together in the Fire Nation Capital, Zuko had opened up about his mother and had mentioned how much the play meant to Ursa and her husband.

“I’m glad to see Kiyi is making good use of the house,” Sokka added.

“We thought it best to give it to her when she told us she wanted to live with Siku,” Zuko explained. He looked at his sister tenderly. “It was the right thing to do. My mom and I- We have too many bad memories of that place but now…”

“Now you can make new ones,” Sokka finished for him.

“I guess it doesn’t hold only bad memories,” Zuko added after a while. “Remember the last time we were here?”

“And you attacked Aang? Yeah, I remember pretty well,” Sokka teased.

“I was training him!” Zuko exclaimed, annoyed. Sokka laughed. “I’m glad we’re here now,” Zuko added. “I’m glad _you’re_ here,” he said, looking away.

“It’s less stressful than last time, that’s for sure.”

Zuko nodded. “No saving the world. No Fire Lord.”

“Except the one we have here,” Sokka pointed out, smiling.

“I meant Ozai,” Zuko said, rolling his eyes. “It’s great to have the whole team back together. I know I never told you this but we’ve missed you. I’ve missed you,” he added, glancing at Sokka.

Sokka gulped. “Zuko…”

It was now or never.

“I know what you’re going to say.”

“No, you really don’t," Sokka said gently. “It’s so hard for me to see you everyday and be reminded of what we used to have.”

Zuko looked away. “Does this mean you’re going to disappear again?” he asked in a small voice.

Seeing Zuko so unsure and lost was painful for Sokka. He took Zuko’s hand and laced their fingers together. “No, this means I won’t let anything get between us again. If that’s okay with you.” Zuko stared at him with wide eyes. “I was wrong to pin everything on you, I can see that now. It hurt too much at the time. And it still hurts now, but not seeing you… that hurts so much more.”

“I should have fought harder for us,” Zuko told him quietly.

“You have a whole nation to think about,” Sokka pointed out. “You already have enough on your plate.”

“That’s not an excuse,” Zuko countered. “I gave up on us and I won’t ever be able to forgive myself for hurting you.”

“Zuko, it’s okay. The truth is I forgave you a long time ago. I’m not angry at you, I’m angry at this whole situation.”

“How about we find a way of not being angry anymore?”

Sokka snorted. “That sounds so easy when you say it like that.”

“Maybe it is.”

Sokka looked at him. “And even if it’s not, I won’t leave again,” he said resolutely, finally closing the gap between them.

Kissing Zuko again was like a punch to the gut and Sokka stopped breathing for a second. How he had missed him! However, Sokka could not dwell on the years they had lost. After all, he had the feeling their relationship would be stronger than ever before.

Nothing could spoil the moment, not even Toph playfully blasting sand in their faces as they kissed.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more on ‘Love amongst the Dragons’, see The Search.


End file.
